


Shack Party

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gay Sex, Grinding, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Stripping, Truth or Dare, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Now that they are a little older, the Good Hair Crew of Andi Mack, Buffy Driscoll, Cyrus Goodman and Jonah Beck decide to spend the day in Andi's new studio, enjoying some quality and intimate time together.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/Jonah Beck/Buffy Driscoll/Andi Mack, Cyrus Goodman/Original Male Character(s), Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Shack Party

It has been a crazy few years for the Good Hair Crew, with the addition of the one dream boy and idol of the trio, Jonah Beck to the reveal of Andi’s sister being her mother. They had managed to get through everything semi-together, with only struggles around the group caused from the beginning of feelings forming. With Cyrus growing an attraction for both Jonah Beck and the former boy’s basketball team captain, TJ Kippen while Buffy found her mind and focused on the attractiveness of the school’s best runner, Marty and Andi had swung back and forth between Jonah and an artist named Walker. Jonah had managed to land himself in a series of toxic relationships with Andi, his on-and-off ex-girlfriend Amber and a lovely deaf girl Libby, who he made no effort for.

And of course as teenagers do they internalised all of this even from each other, letting things boil over until it all came out, bursting at the seams. Some took it easily, others refused it or rather refused to change. Andi caused a divide and was relieved when the day came she finally got Buffy back. Jonah and Cyrus stayed quiet about their troubles, revealing only little things to each other. A bond formed between the boys that nobody could sever, not even the sight of the once-venomous Amber locking lips with Jonah.

With Amber instead becoming something of a shock to both Jonah and Cyrus, and as her emotions for Jonah began to work themselves out, she became a trusted friend and ally to both of the teenagers. With Cyrus and Amber having numerous weekly sessions, which had begun as therapy for her but had moved into just friends hanging out on a regular occasion. Amber was even beginning to take the awkward boy out of the house and into her ‘High School World’. Something that was only helping Cyrus’s comfort level as he realised he wasn’t that different. She had even helped him go out on his first date with a boy from her school’s Gay Straight Alliance club members, the vice-president and a rower apparently.

He had been smoking hot but just didn’t make Cyrus’s heart race like Jonah or TJ. 

Amber’s second attempt hadn’t worked out either, with the girl having misjudged his age and ended up setting up Cyrus with a boy, two-years younger than him. Who while cute and to this day still had fun text message chains with Cyrus where he liked teasing him with his growing in six-pack, wasn’t exactly ready for an emotional relationship, let alone one with an older boy.

In the end when things were becoming less stressful and the teenage group, they all came to agree that they needed to get together and talk as a group for once. Play some games, chat it out, stuff their faces full of snacks. Just be normal kids for a day.

With Andi quickly allowing the group to use her new “Andi Shack” budding art studio as the location for it. The girl decided to keep the Shack name for memory sake.

Jonah arrived early empty handed, having completely forgotten that he was supposed to bring the soda. Luckily Buffy anticipated this and revealed two large bottles in a minifridge Andi installed. As she mouthed ‘You owe me’ to him, Jonah simply blushed and wandered over to one of the lovesacs in the corner, jumping into the pink one where he curled up like a sexy kitten and sunk deep into the oh-so-soft beanbag. The girls watched him with eyebrows raised, wondering how either of them ever liked the odd boy purring in a lovesac. 

The pair admitted with a shake of the head that despite his oddness, there was a certain charm about Jonah Beck that they couldn’t help but like. They were just realising that it wasn’t a romantic form of liking. Even if he was an extremely good-looking boy.

Regardless they continued to set everything up for their get together, pulling over four soft chairs and piling up all the snacks in the middle. When nobody was looking, Buffy slipped a bottle of something along with a few pink cards with little playful things written on them into a drawer on Andi’s table. She walked away with a smirk on her face, something Andi noticed and gave a look of amused confusion.

Her boyfriend Marty and Cyrus’s ‘special’ friend TJ, might be just as odd as Jonah Beck, but they definitely had some good ideas for group bonding. And everything that she had in mind had come from their vision.

“What’s got you so happy all of a sudden?” Andi asked with a grin.

“Oh, nothing… just setting everything up as you asked,” The dark-skinned girl replied cheerfully as she walked past to grab another bowl of chips. She glanced at Jonah and shook her head. “You think he’s asleep on that thing?”

The snores said it all.

Something that had the girls rolling their eyes, each knowing just how much Jonah Beck was being worked as of late. Working on his first official gig with Bowie and assisting his parents with getting back up and running with the exercise videos that had made the Beck parents meet in the first place. His mother even attempted to convince him and Avi to join her on stage and help bring in the next generation of individuals.

Luckily he could have an extended nap while they waited for Cyrus, who managed to take an extra fifteen minutes to arrive and looked flustered when he finally stumbled in the door. His hair was messy and sticking up. Slightly red in the face and definitely blushing. Cryus’ neat clothes looked a little dishevelled, tugged out of place and skewed slightly like they had been quickly pulled back on before he got in the studio. Both girls stared at him with a look of shock, their minds buzzing with questions about what on earth their innocent Cyrus had just been doing in the fifteen minutes after he was supposed to get there.

“Meet-up with Teej, again?” Buffy smirked, winking at her best friend.

“He drove me. Nothing happened.” Cyrus replied quickly with a flat tone, leaving them wondering if he was truthful. After all Andi swore she had seen that vice-president boy on campus and knew he still had an eye for Cyrus’s cute behind. “Where’s Jonah? I thought I would be the only late one. Mothers and driving…”

“Uh huh… you have a little, you know… right here…” Buffy teased, pointing at his lips. “And I thought you said TJ drove you?”

Cyrus’s eyes went wide but he didn’t answer, instead wiping his lips and rushing to the blue lovesac beside Jonah’s. Like he was burying his embarrassment, he dove onto the giant beanbag and sunk into it.

The teen didn’t want to discuss who had driven him and what he had been doing during the car ride. Officially though, TJ had been in the car. 

Andi moved next to Buffy and whispered in her ear, “He knows we’re playing truth or dare, right?”

Buffy’s smirk matched her’s, only with an evil twinkle in her eye. “Nope…”

“What about the other dofus over there?” Andi grinned, smiling at her ex’s sleeping form.

Shrugging and taking a seat one one of the four chairs around Andi’s table, Buffy helped herself to a handful of chips. Looking back at the boys, she shook her head at them both. Awake now and flirting up a storm with Cyrus, Jonah looked so happy to just lie there and talk with the dark-haired boy. “If he did he’s forgotten… looking into lover boy’s eyes,”

“Lover boy?”

“Poor, sweet, innocent Andi… still so blind to the weird ways of boys,” Buffy chuckled, loving that she was still the only one to notice the closeness between Jonah and Cyrus. Things were still strange for the boys, with TJ and Cyrus together but not quite there. “Hey losers, get your asses down here!”

“Ew, stop checking out our asses Driscoll!” Jonah teased, with a smirk as he jumped up with Cyrus and headed for the girls.

Rolling her eyes, it was Andi to speak up next unable to stop herself from teasing the brunette. “Like there’s anything to check out. I didn’t like you for your ass,”

“Hey! My ass is awesome! Isn’t it Cy?” Jonah pouted, wiggling his ass at his best friend. Something that had Buffy’s eye twinkling, from their closeness continuing to show.

Cyrus tugged at his dishevelled shirt and swallowed hard, staring at his best friend’s bubble butt and throbbing painfully hard. His already spent cock rising back to life turned on by the brunette’s showing off; Cyrus wanted to tackle him and take that ass for the first time, but held himself back just barely. “No comment…”

“See Andi!” Jonah pouted, turning to wiggle his ass at the girls.

Both girls smirked and rolled their eyes. Coming to a unanimous decision: “Ew.”

Jonah’s pout only grew. “Is it at least cuter than Cyrus’s bum?”

The girls simply shared a knowing look with each other and smirked while the boys sat down on opposite chairs. They had wanted to sit next to each other but Andi and Buffy took the wrong chairs forcing them apart. Cyrus pouted a little obviously, causing the black girl to coo at him and pat on her lap.

“Aww do you want to sit on my lap, Cyrus? So you’re closer to your Jonah?” She teased.

Knowing that he couldn’t let her get away with it, Cyrus attempted to tease her back like he was beginning to do with Amber. “Oh, wanting my butt in your lap Buff? Does that mean it’s cuter than Jonah’s?”

To tease his friend further, Cyrus copied Jonah by wiggling his ass, this time in Buffy’s direction.

“Well Buffy?” Jonah smirked, watching in amusement as the girl almost stared at Cyrus’s ass.

“If he doesn't stop wiggling it, I’ma come over there and smack him. And not on his ass,” She warned the pair with a smirk, getting comfortable in her chair while Andi sat there giggling at the three, not sure why on earth they were all talking about Jonah and Cyrus’ asses. But this was entertaining, and it meant that Cyrus got to perv on Jonah all he liked. It was a bad day to wear skinny jeans, too; She could plainly see Cyrus’s cock pinned to his thigh, straining to escape. 

It did confuse her when she felt herself licking her lips from the sight of Cyrus’s cock like that, however.

Buffy suddenly stole her attention with a question. “Hey, Andi! Truth or Dare?”

“Huh? What?” Andi responded, snapping back to the conversation and away from Cyrus’s hidden cock.

“Truth or Dare, Andi… come on, pay attention,” Following her friend’s gaze, the basketballer found herself surprised to see Cyrus’ erection. Amazed that her plan would go off without a hitch if it was that easy to make boys horny. All she did was call them over and boom! Jonah had him popping a stiffie.

She smirked a little internally however that it had been Andi, not Jonah who had been checking out Cyrus’s erection.

“Uh… well… I guess, truth?” Andi questioned.

Buffy felt a smirk cross her lips. “Okay! Have you found anyone on campus you want to… hook up with?”

“Oh yeah…” Andi almost moaned, the girl almost drooling from the memory of some of the hot boys at her new school.

Her reaction had Jonah pouting a little, not that anyone but Cyrus noticed. The boys glanced at each other and their expressions softened, slowly coming to realise that the promise between Andi and Jonah to try again when they were older might never have to happen. Thinking this, Cyrus’ cheeks reddened and he poured himself a cup of soda waiting for Andi to move on with the game hoping that the next question wouldn’t be thrown at him.

With a rather painful erection and blush, there was bound to be no escaping their torment at this point.

A torment that only grew when Andi’s attention turned to her oldest male best friend. “Oh, Cyrus…”

Groaning internally, Cyrus pouted at Andi before muttering. “Truth…”

Disheartened that he so easily picked: truth, Andi was going to ask what happened in that car. Or maybe it was the walk from the car to her studio that something happened to leave Cyrus in such a messy state. It was cute and suited him to be ruffled up like that. But Andi held her tongue, thinking to start things soft, lead him into a false sense of security.

“Did you… have a crush on Buffy when we were in Elementary School!” She blurted out, remembering a time when the boy was oddly close to their basketball loving friend. 

“NO! Ew…” Cyrus attempted, much to Jonah’s amusement. “Ugh, fine I might have had a little one…”

Buffy and Andi’s lips curled into playful grins. Together in unison cooing at the boy: “I knew it!”

“Oh shut up… Jonah! Truth or Dare, so we don’t have to listen to this any longer than we have to…” He snapped, shifting in his awfully comfortable chair. Snuggling into himself with his head rested on his knees and arms wrapped around. 

“But I was enjoying hearing it…” Jonah teased. “Let’s keep this truth train going, Cy-guy…”

Groaning and rolling his eyes, the Jewish boy had to think of something to ask. The way his cock throbbed had plenty of dirty questions running through his mind that just made his blush worse. “Ugh, this game is so vanilla… Fine. Have you… and Andi had sex?”

He winced at the end, probably fearing a pillow to be thrown at him. Or something heavier. After a few seconds of silence Buffy broke out laughing while the other two were just kind of staring at each other in disbelief, wondering where that question came from. It wasn’t like Cyrus hadn’t been semi-openly sexual of late but nor did he just come out and ask THAT. Their eyes flickered to the Jewish boy sitting in the fetal position waiting for an attack, then back to each other. Jonah’s lips trembled as he tried to find the right words, everything seeming a little off for an answer.

“W-Well…” Jonah began, the boy looking at Andi awkwardly. “We did a bit but we didn’t do it all…” 

With a confident tone, Cyrus peeked out. “Well what did you do? A bit tells us nothing, right Buffy?”

“Mmm, come on Jonah… tell us…” Buffy smirked.

“Hey, no! He answered the question… details were never part of it and you can’t add it…” Andi protested, blushing. 

Buffy’s smirk broadened and she leaned over closer to the half-asian girl, chuckling to herself. Glancing to Cyrus and getting a nod, she teasingly continued. “I suggested the game, so I get to make the rules. And we want details,”

“Nuh-huh! That’s not how this works!” Andi protested louder.

“Y-Yeah! So truth or dare… Buffy?” Jonah attempted.

Sneering as she turned towards the boy, Buffy rolled her eyes before leaning back. She kicked her legs up on the table, crossing her arms eager to see what Jonah Beck could possibly throw at her. “Okay then Beck, you cheater. Bring on a dare, make sure it’s a good one,”

Jonah smirked and decided that for that little attempt that Buffy could be the first to show a little skin. “Strip to just your underwear for the rest of the time we are in here…”

To everyone’s surprise, Buffy was silent. She stood up looking around the room and reached to hook her fingers into her crop top before starting to peel it up. All eyes on her chest, breasts only hidden under a lacy black bra. For a moment Buffy was tempted to take that off, too, see how Jonah Beck liked seeing her tits. But alas her hands moved down and unbuttoned her tight jeans, shimmying them down in a little display that showed her ass jiggling for the boys. Buffy’s jeans easing down to show off her round, juicy ass with more black lace to cover herself. A thin piece of fabric running down the crack but both cheeks fully revealed to the other three. Turning back around revealed her pussy to the three through her panties, leaving nothing to the imagination.

The view of Buffy standing there nothing by lacy black bra and panties that were barely keeping anything a secret, had both Cyrus and Jonah throbbing.

Without even thinking Jonah’s hand was lazily rubbing up and down his bulging cock, tickling the head as his eyes explored her curves. Long, slender legs, a thin waist but big breasts he felt the urge to suck and caress. But Jonah loved her ass most of all, drooling at the thought of getting to breed her from behind. For the first time envying Marty.

“W-Woah… Buffy…” Cyrus whispered, staring at his friend’s breasts.

A reaction that Buffy attempted to ignore.

“How’s that, Beck?” Buffy purred, running both hands up her hips. She lightly pushed out her chest while sitting back down, her dark glossy lips curled into a tormenting smirk knowing the boy had lost.

Not wanting Buffy to win, Jonah decided to tease back and simply smirked. “Poor Marty, if that’s what you got…”

“Oh please, I can see you touching your junk,” She snorted, bringing a blush to his cheeks. “Now be a good little perv and hush. Hmm… who should I pick…”

It wasn’t a hard choice, with the girl being much more evil than Andi so her eyes set onto their Jewish boy. Ready to sink her claws in and know every dirty detail the boy had to offer, she cooed. “Cyrus… truth or dare?”

Cyrus gulped.

“W-Well um… I… choose…” Cyrus stuttered nervously. “D-Dare?”

“I dare you to tell us why you were late,” Buffy looped him around her little finger with ease, knowing that no matter what in this game you could find out some truth. “And no lying to me, Goodman…”

“No! NO! That’s the truth! Not a dare… so doesn’t count… right? Andi? Jonah” Cyrus attempted.

Andi and Jonah laughed loudly, “Oh it counts, Cyrus.”

Cyrus whined and gave Jonah a puppy dog look, his cutest one. The musician had to bury his face to resist giving into the cute boy’s plea, hiding in a pillow until the truth came out. When the whines got louder her peeked sideways at Buffy glaring back. She reached up and peeled open her bra just enough to show off her chocolate nipple to the hiding boy, making him drool.

In the end, Cyrus was trapped. Muttering to himself, he fixed up his hair. “I fell.”

Andi and Buffy shook their heads, knowing when he lied. Buffy’s voice was traced with a playful venom, knowing how to get the boy to spill. “Come on Cy, just tell us the truth. Or you know, TJ likes to tease Jonah… I’m sure if we called him-”

“NO!” The boy suddenly cried, his cheeks on fire. “Fiiiiine I- I sucked TJ and his little brother Aidan… in the car… And might have ran into someone else,”

“Cyrus!” All three almost shouted, shocked by their normally dorky best friend’s actions.

Buffy’s shock was the first to chance, with the girl giggling. “Why the heck did you blow his brother?“ 

“It was the only way Teej would drive me! He’s still a little upset about you know who…” 

The dark-haired boy remembered how it happened, starting when climbing into the back seat of TJ’s car. Both the brothers had taken the front seats, looking almost identical in their blue hoodies and smirking broadly. TJ started up the car and drove around for a little, making sure to go slow and make his ‘special friend’ panic. Eventually turning back and offering up a deal. If Cyrus sucked them both and made sure to drink their cum, then he was allowed to go to this get together without him. If not, they would go home unsatisfied. 

TJ had been hoping that Cyrus wouldn’t do it, so he would be able to spend more time with Cyrus. The pair cuddling up on his couch and watching terrible political comedies and laughing about them. The basketball hoping to soon take the term special friend away and officially ask Cyrus to be his boyfriend and exclusive.

Aidan had climbed into the back seat and pulled down his pants, whipping out a five-inch cock almost as thick as his brother’s six and a half inch piece of meat. Cyrus moaned at how kinky it was sucking off TJ’s little brother, and when the older boy wolf whistled at them encouraging Cyrus to deepthroat that dick the boy even let Aidan face fuck him. He lasted longer than expected, able to fuck the Jewish boy’s throat until he was out of air a few times. Eventually his young spunk filled Cyrus, who drank it before moving on. 

“F-Fuck bro… Cyrus’s mouth is AWESOME!” Aidan exclaimed, the teen panting heavily as he came down from getting his young cock milked.

“If Cyrus is nice you can try his ass another time,” TJ called over his shoulder.

“Teej!” Cyrus blushed a little, before whining that due to his throat being a little sore, it was hard swallowing TJ’s thickness next. But after a few minutes swallowed it to the root and started to blow his crush. It took the whole drive and then an extra five minutes to make TJ blow his load, getting at least two mouthfuls in the end. A very bored and horny Aidan had at some point pulled down Cyrus’ pants and tongued the boy’s hole hoping he would be allowed to fuck it. As Cyrus tried to pull away from the brothers they tried hard to keep him, “Guuuys I’m already late!”

“Cy… don’t you wanna stay with us?” TJ attempted, the jock giving his hopefully soon-to-be boyfriend his cutest look.

“I really do, but the girls would kill me!” Cyrus replied, poking back into the car and surprising TJ with a warm kiss. “I’ll come stay at your place after,”

“A-All weekend?” TJ attempted, the teen fighting the urge to pull Cyrus onto his lap and make out heavily for the world and his brother to watch.

Cyrus blushed and pouted, “I have school,”

“C-Can we at least go on a proper date… as boyfriends…” TJ attempted, the teen knowing that this wasn’t the best time since not long ago he had basically made his boyfriend suck off his dweeb of a little brother but he didn’t want Cyrus around Jonah without being officially. He didn’t have anything against the singer persay, but he knew of Cyrus’s old feelings. Feelings that went both ways, but was impatient to let Cyrus choose between. “Please?”

“Um-” The younger boy’s voice caught in his throat. While he still wasn’t sure of his thoughts, Cyrus knew that he at least wanted to attempt a relationship with his not-so-scary basketballer. “I would l-love to Teej… maybe we can even go visit the swings…” 

Aidan, who had no sense to stay silent, rolled his eyes. “What is it with you two and swings? You two don’t get kinky on them, do you?”

Cyrus explained the rest of his story quickly, telling the girls and Jonah how he ran into the boy he had a date with and how they had made out heatedly against the door. It wasn’t like Cyrus meant to, the boy just found him and started kissing until Cyrus was able to untangle himself and rush to the studio where he entered that dishevelled state. After Aidan pulling down his pants and the date boy feeling up under his shirt, both Kippens pulling his hair, Cyrus was a total mess.

“Holy shit…” Buffy whispered quietly, trying to just imagine him doing all this when he was younger. “No way! I don’t believe our Cyrus could do that-”

Jonah shrugged, more than a little turned on by the story. “Oh my god, Avi’s going to be pissed! He won’t talk to Aidan for months!”

“Y-yeah, no telling Avi…” Cyrus shivered. Avi was getting a little creepy when it came to him, with the young blonde boy’s very obvious crush on the older boy seemingly known by everyone. “S-So enough picturing me sucking Kippen dick… truth or dare, Andi?”

Andi was still reeling from finding out all of that at once, so was out of it when she was called upon. “Huh…? Uh, tr-truth?”

“Since you let her ask about my sex life I want the details on what you and Jonah have done sexually!” Cyrus smirked.

With a little shrug, Andi snapped herself out of the mental image of Cyrus sucking dick. “Oh! That’s easy, I gave him a blowjob once. He didn’t last very long, then tried eating me out and kind of bit me,”

Buffy couldn’t help herself and burst out laughing. “Seriously quick-shot? You BIT her?”

“Andi!” Jonah whined, “I told you never to tell anyone!”

“Cy, wanted details…” Andi shrugged, with a cheeky grin. “But since your whining, truth or dare big boy…”

Jonah glared, not liking that they all thought he was a dork now. “Just give me a dare,”

Andi smirked and decided to get a little punishment for Jonah making her best friend strip. Since Buffy was sitting there almost naked, then she wanted to see Jonah once more in just his underwear.

“Strip to your underwear,” She commanded.

Jonah blushed. “Um… I-I can’t.”

“You made Buffy… so do it.” Andi smirked.

Biting his lip, the teenage boy shook his head. Not wanting anyone to know his state of dress underneath. “But I can’t!”

“Oh god! Did you go commando J-Dawg?” Cyrus burst out laughing, having a feeling of what was going on.

“It’s not my fault! Avi threw all of my underwear in the pool!” Jonah snapped defensively, throwing a handful of chips at the Jewish boy and blushing. His pretty green eyes flicking around the room.

Andi however smirked. “Oh, I know how we can work around this!”

With the others watching, Andi jumped up and ran towards the cupboards on one side of the wall, the girl fishing through them before she pulled out a small bag. Jonah gulped, having an idea, where this was going.

“I keep a complete change of clothes here, so you can wear these.” Andi smirked, as she reached in and pulled out a lacy pair of panties that matched Buffy’s in all but color.

“PANTIES!?” Jonah cried, getting to his feet. The brunette boy wanted to run away and hide in the lovesac rather than wear those. “No way, you said strip. Not put on panties!”

“Or, you can strip butt naked, Jonah…” Andi smirked. "So what's your choice?"

“Ugh, Andi…” Jonah whined, not really wanting either option to happen so early into the game. 

Let alone with his current state.

“Come on, Jonah… you could try to look as good as I do in these…” Buffy teased, with the girl standing enough to tease her best friend’s ex-boyfriend with the view of her lacy panties. A sight that was still affecting him, and Cyrus who couldn’t help but take a peak as well. Buffy noticed both of the boys looking and smirked. “Enjoying boys?”

Cyrus looked away and buried his face in a handful of chips, while Jonah stammered unable to move or speak. Andi approached him slowly and seductively, reaching out to the boy with the lacy panties. However, she was quick to lower down to her knees in front of the stuttering teen and begin undoing his pants, happily beginning to peel them down over Jonah’s toned thighs to reveal to the room the boy’s thick six and half-inch cock with its wild jungle of pubes guarding around the length. When Jonah’s pants were low enough his cock popped free and Andi narrowly avoided getting hit in the face by its thick, throbbing tip. Obviously, Buffy in just panties had affected him down there enough for a raging hardon.

“Holy…” Andi whispered, her ex-boyfriend’s cock now inches away from her face. The girl gulping from the sheer size.

She wasn’t the only one shocked by Jonah’s cock, with Buffy and Cyrus looking on in a mix of desire and shock.

“Ju-just give me the panties!” Jonah squeaked, holding out his hand with red cheeks. “Stop staring!”

“Y-You should stay naked, Beck…” Buffy responded, need laced in her voice.

“N-No! You said to my undies,” He said firmly.

Jonah took the panties and slipped into them, covering up his hanging cock and round bubbly butt. Soon after he pulled off his shirt to reveal a buff chest with soft abs and adorably pink nipples adorning his sexy pecs, even an outie belly button that was somewhat cute on Jonah. His six-pack made Cyrus want to call off his sleepover at the Kippens, but remembering TJ’s size, abs and the fact it meant no Avi trying to flirt made Cyrus sure of his plans. Though quickly considering inviting Jonah along. 

Left in just a pair of lace panties that did nothing to hide his dick, its tip poking out as if to say hello to everyone. The darkish pink throbbing every time somebody looked at it. As for Jonah’s balls, the lace barely held them either. Tucked tight to his shaft uncomfortably grinding.

“Ow…” He muttered.

“See! You look good in lace…” Andi giggled, trying to move past the desire to drool over Jonah Beck’s mostly naked body. If she knew he was hiding this, she may have reconsidered dumping him.

“Ugh, they’re so tight…” Jonah struggled to sit, “Um… Cyrus, truth or dare?”

“T-truth…” Cyrus whispered, staring at the chest of his male best friend.

“How badly do you… want to suck my dick right now?” Jonah blurted out, taken off guard by Cyrus’ perv. He blamed their flirting from earlier attributing to his walls going down around Cyrus. “I mean-!”

“On a s-scale of one to ten? Ninety…” Cyrus blushed, his eyes lowering down to Jonah’s cock. He stared at it quickly, before turning his attention to Buffy, quickly. “T-truth or Dare, Buffy!”.

Jonah giggled without meaning to before Buffy answered, “Only ninety?”

Buffy of course ignored them both and pulled her bra up a little higher trying to turn the boys on. Pushing out her chest for Cyrus and Jonah to drool over, finding herself to be enjoying this little game of showing off. After all, it meant they got to see Jonah Beck in a pair of panties with his rock hard dick poking out. “Dare. Bring it, Goodman.”

“M-Make out and grind with J-Jonah…” Cyrus blushed.

“Aw… he’s making me do what he wants to do,” 

Cyrus’s blush got worse, knowing she was right.

Teasingly smirking, the dark-skinned girl got up and basically pounced on Jonah, who squealed and instinctively bucked into Buffy. However, she simply let out a lustful moan in the boy’s ear and sat down on his concealed dick, before leaning in and capturing Jonah’s lips in a deep kiss. He kissed back quickly, leaning up into her lips while propping up on his elbows. Buffy’s hands played with his wavy brown hair, pulling Jonah deeper in as their sexes grinded together slowly. Feeling the boy hump her while biting her lower lip. Buffy moaned into the kiss, putting on a tempting show for Cyrus. As she wiggled her ass around at the boy, it grinded her soft pussy against Jonah’s dick in a way that sent shivers down his spine. 

Jonah wrapped his hands around Buffy to her smooth ass, pulling her down at the hips against his dick. Grinding and humping hard into her dripping pussy as they made out slow and fiercely. Lips touching then breaking only to slide their tongues into each other’s mouths and come back together with a heated passion.

“Woah…” Andi moaned, watching as her ex-boyfriend humped her best friend while wearing a pair of her panties. A sight that had her own hormones getting to her along with the jealousy that it wasn’t her that Jonah was ‘dry’ humping.

Before too long the two broke away like nothing happened. Buffy, moving away from him with her ass wiggling towards the boys. Taking in Cyrus and Andi’s deep blushes and looks of utter lust.

“Okay Andi, truth or dare… Don’t get any ideas, you’re not getting Jonah like that,”

Pouting Andi muttered out a frustrated. “Fine! Truth then…”

“How hot was that?” Buff exclaimed.

“T-The hottest thing I’ve ever seen…” Andi admitted with a blush. “R-Really, really hot…”

“Good girl,” Buffy purred at Andi, then winked at Cyrus knowing he likely thought the same. Only in Cyrus’ mind it would have been him or another boy there instead of a girl. “So who’s next, Andi?”

“T-Truth or dare, Jo-Jonah?” Andi gulped.

With the taste of Buffy on his lips and her weight on his crotch, Jonah dreamily moaned. “Dare.”

Andi couldn’t look the boys in the eyes as she gave her dare. “S-sexually strip, Cyrus…”

“A-a-as you wi-wish…” Jonah stuttered as he pushed himself up from his place before crawling onto Cyrus’ lap. His legs wrapped tight around the thin, dark-haired boy, their faces moving inches apart as he worked on the top few buttons to Cyrus’ shirt absentmindedly. “Can I kiss him?”

“Y-yes… you can do whatever in order to s-strip him…” Andi blushed, shocked in herself for asking her ex-boyfriend to strip her male best friend..

Instantly it was Cyrus who pressed his lips hard against Jonah’s. Tasting a crisp mint from bubblegum hours ago mixed with an autumn spice from a pumpkin cake Andi set out on their snacks table. They leaned into one another to deepen the passionate kiss, with a heat so strong it was like a fire blazed around the pair. Cyrus held onto Jonah’s bare hips and slowly caressed the boy, giving no care when the handsome green-eyed stud suddenly dug his fingers in and tore open Cyrus’ button-up shirt. A few buttons snapped and flew off in random directions, but his chest was revealed nonetheless.

A chest that was heavily checked out by his female best friends, with one blushing a little when they felt themselves lick their lips.

Slowly, a palm explored upwards along the jewish boy’s body, fingers tenderly exploring every inch of the perfectly smooth paleness. Jonah’s fingers found Cyrus’ small pink nipples so began focusing around the nubs, tracing around the nipple on each before continuing their path upwards. Teasing at the shoulders of his shirt, pushing it open a little more for better access. However, Jonah’s fingers didn’t stop there. It was only when his thumb moved between their chins and forced a gap between their lips that Jonah stopped. 

Warm breath floated between the two as they stared into each other’s eyes, a lust lingering between them. 

Jonah’s thumb slipped up and pulled at Cyrus’s lip as his mouth hung open. A moment later for a reason unknown he leaned in and licked the boy’s lips. An oddly dirty moment that had Cyrus throbbing. Which of course Jonah felt. And set as his next target. His legs untangled from the boy’s slim waist and Jonah slipped down before pressing his first of many kisses on Cyrus’ neck. Using both hands to slip the shirt down, leaving Cyrus fully exposed only in his pants which would come off soon after, once Jonah thoroughly enjoyed the boy.

“Come on Beck, you’re striping him…” Buffy teased.

“Shut up Buffy, I’m sexually stripping him,” Jonah growled in a low voice.

Cyrus blushed from being sexually stripped by his once crush. He shuddered and moaned as Jonah’s tongue swirled around his nipple and fingers played with his belt, stuttering in enjoyment of Jonah’s hands getting so close to his cock.

“Undies too?” Jonah purred.

Andi blushed when all three of her friends looked at her, with the Asian girl nodding. “Y-Yes…”

Jonah yanked the belt away from Cyrus’ waist and tossed it aside, before pulling down the boy’s golden zipper with his teeth. Earning a giggle from Buffy, “Very sexy there Beck…”

“Wo-woah! Jonah!” Cyrus gasped, moaning from having Jonah that close. 

“K-keep going J-Jonah…” Andi whispered, shocked at how interested she was in seeing the cock of Cyrus Goodman.

Jonah kissed along Cyrus’ sexy bulge while pulling his pants down slowly, taking away Cyrus’ briefs with him. Moaning as the boy’s six-inch cock quickly popped free and landed right up against his soft cheek with a little throb. He giggled and gave it a lick as hello while removing Cyrus’ clothes, leaving the sexy boy fully naked. When Jonah went to lick along its length, Buffy pulled him away by the hair. Unwilling to give up the first blowjob to Jonah of all people, who was meant to be straight.

“She said strip, he’s stripped.” She sat on Jonah’s lap to pin the boy down.

“But Buffy!” Jonah whined loudly, sounding like a little kid.

Buffy smirked. “Cyrus… you can only ask me or Andi. Jonah is now a seat for a round.”

Jonah squirmed underneath her weight. “Hey! That’s not fair!”

Knowing better than to test the girl, Cyrus stammered. “Um, B-Buffy? Truth or dare?”

“Truth for now…” Buffy smirking, grinding down on Jonah’s cock and not wanting to be dared off of the boy.

Listening to his crush moaning, Cyrus got a little jealous. “Tell me… your dirtiest fantasy!”

“You kinky little boy… it was to be gangbanged by Jonah here, your boyfriend and the entire male basketball team…” Buffy revealed, grinning when she felt Jonah’s cock reacting to her reveal. She stared around at three dropped jaws with a satisfied smile on her face, reliving the dream in her mind as each of the twelve basketballers and Jonah used her body in every way imaginable. It was making Buffy’s panties soak through. Without giving anyone a chance to let that thought sink in, she continued: “Andi… truth or dare…”

“Truth…?” Andi gulped.

“Would you let Cyrus fuck you, right now?” Buffy smirked, looking at the completely naked Jewish boy. The girl turned on by the view more than she ever thought, even deciding that next time, Cyrus can join the gangbang dream.

Swallowing hard as she glanced at her oldest friend, Andi almost shouted. “Wh-what! No! W-we would never…”

“Oh really, you wouldn’t be lying would you Andi…” Buffy purred.

“Never!” The half-asian girl blushed brighter. “N-Now um, Cy? Truth or Dare?”

Cyrus wasn’t sure why he felt disheartened about Andi’s comment and whispered back a: “T-truth…”

“But…’ Andi bit her lip and made the face of thought, before telling a lie. “Okay… fine, I would try it but I have zero feelings for Cyrus in that way… ugh.”

Buffy simply smirked.

“Cyrus, truth or dare!” Andi said quickly, wanting to move on from this embarrassment. 

“A-Already said give me a truth…”

Realising she hadn’t been listening the first time to his answer, Andi wanted to curl up and hide in a bed and never ever, ever come out. Even for food or music or Bex and Bowie’s vowel renewal in the years to come. She just wanted to hide. “Oh… um, does anyone have a truth for him? No? Uh, what’s your dirty desire…? No you already asked that,”

“Why don’t we dump truths… and you just give him a dare…” Jonah grinned, shooting his best male friend a wink.

Cyrus hissed under his breath, “Jonah? Why say that!” 

“We are getting some dude!” Jonah whispered back.

“Then I dare him to kiss Buffy.” Andi cut in, taking the two boys off guard. They stared at her in shock.

Despite being nervous from possibly being heard, Jonah motioned Cyrus. “Come on bro…”

Cyrus gave Jonah a look, then one to Andi and then finally, though it took a lot of strength, he looked at Buffy. She looked hesitant as well but not afraid of the task, so put on that sly smile she always seemed to own and made a kiss at him. “But… But I…”

“Oh for god, sakes…” Buffy rolled her eyes and pulled Cyrus in, the dark skinned girl slammed their lips together in a heated lip lock. After a few moments, Buffy broke the kiss, The girl then decided to say what everyone else was thinking. “How about we dump the game… and just do what we know this game is leading to…”

Reeling from the kiss, Cyrus whispered. “What’s it leading to?”

Buffy smirked. “How does a foursome sound?”

“Buffy!” Andi shouted, “This is just a game, not sex or anything… r-right?”

“Oh come on, Cy is naked… I’m in my undies grinding on Jonah… whose in your panties. This is basically foreplay…” Buffy grinned. “Who can admit, that you haven’t thought of anyone here sexually? It would be fun. We all love each other, so we could enjoy it without issue, right?”

Jonah’s hands ran along Buffy’s spine all over a sudden, making her shiver then gasp when he unclasped her bra, letting it fall away. “Aww, Buffy wuvs us! Well, I love these!”

He grabbed her breasts for a good firm squeezes, wearing a dirty grin on his face. Pinching her dark chocolate nipples, before cupping them together and giving them a light squish, pushing them together to show off her side to Andi and Cyrus’s jaw dropped expressions. 

“One of you should come, lick her nipples…” Jonah grinned.

Andi got up from her chair, came right over and fulfilled Jonah’s wish. She latched onto the left breast and ran her tongue around the nipple, sucking away nice and slowly. Moaning from Andi’s motions, Buffy motioned Cyrus over. “Come on Cy, join in…”

Shaking his head, the dark-haired boy blushed bright. “I- um… But…”

Jonah beamed, his cock throbbing at what he was about to offer. “Come on dude, I’ll let you suck it after we finish with Buffy, if you want?”

That was all it took for the naked body to drag himself over there and down onto his knees in front of Buffy. Watching as Andi pulled back on the dark tit, he tried to follow her back onto it. Taking the right nipple into his mouth with his eyes shut, convincing himself he was sucking Jonah’s sexy darkish pink nipples and running his tongue around it, slowly feeling up his crush’s hip and moaning just for him.

“He got into this fast,” Buffy whispered over her shoulder.

“I know right…” Jonah grinned, as he leaned in and kissed Buffy. Beginning with a peck before getting into it further, giving Buffy a slight issue as she began to grow even more attracted to the sexiness of Jonah Beck. Quickly his tongue was pushing past Buffy’s lips and into her mouth, starting to explore inside as Cyrus explored her body.

“Bet…” Buffy said between kisses, “He’s thinking about you.”

“Like you?” Jonah purred, deeply kissing her and grinding upwards.

“Maybe my fantasy will come true one day, with you two helping me,” Buffy purred right back as she pushed her ass back against Jonah’s thickness, in order to pleasure the boy with her soft ass. 

Jonah leaned down to nibble and suck on her shoulder blade. “Maybe you should let me give you a taster…”

“That’s why we’re here,” The girl wrapped an arm around to pull Jonah into a deeper, dirtier kiss full of passion.

“Then let’s get out of these panties… and you can have a real man…” Jonah purred, giving Buffy a kiss filled with desire and passion.

Buffy snickered as she stood up, “Oh when did the man get here?”

Jonah smirked back and much to Andi’s protest, ripped the panties off of his waist in one easy tug. Revealing his complete naked body once more to the group. Jonah flexes his chest tight to define his sexy naked body and bring further life to his now ripped-looking six pack and thin hips to lead a path right down the middle towards his thick, swinging cock. 

Moving closer to Buffy, Jonah gave her soft ass a firm spank. “When I arrived… now remove those before I rip them off as well…”

The girl snorted and crossed her arms, pushing up her chocolate tits so that the other two were forced to pull off. Though Cyrus was thankful for this as it meant he was able to scoot over to Jonah instead and start lapping at that beautiful cock with his tongue, rolling the head around with his tongue. Tracing around the ridge slowly, only paying the cock any attention with none spared for Jonah tearing Buffy’s panties away and dropping them down beside Cyrus’ knees.


End file.
